1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to display panels integrated with a micro lens array.
2. Description of Related Art
Display technologies are becoming increasingly popular in today's commercial electronic devices. These display panels are widely used in stationary large screens such as liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs) and organic light emitting diode televisions (OLED TVs) as well as portable electronic devices such as laptop personal computers, smartphones, tablets and wearable electronic devices. Much of development for the stationary large screens is directed to achieve a high viewing angle in order to accommodate and enable multiple audiences to see the screen from various angles. For example, various liquid crystal materials such as super wasted nematic (STN) and film compensated super twisted nematic (FSTN) have been developed to achieve a large viewing angle of each and every pixel light source in a display panel.
However,most of the portable electronic devices are designed mainly for single users, and screen orientation of these portable devices should be adjusted to be the best viewing angle for the corresponding users instead of a large viewing angle to accommodate multiple audiences. For example, a suitable viewing angle for a user may be perpendicular to the screen surface. In this case, compared with stationary large screens, light emitted at a large viewing angle is mostly wasted. Additionally, large viewing angles raise privacy concerns for portable electronic devices used in public areas.
As a result, there is a need for display panels with reduced viewing angle for reduced light waste and power consumption as well as better protection for user's privacy.